


We don't have to take our clothes off to have a good time

by Thedesolatedsilence



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confession, F/M, Fluff, Love, SOMUCHFLUFF, chatnoirfallsformarinetteinstead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedesolatedsilence/pseuds/Thedesolatedsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song 'we don't have to take our clothes off' by Ella Eyre</p><p>*VERY SHORT ONE SHOT*</p><p>Each day that chat noir visits Marinette, his love for her continues to grow.</p><p> Each day as they spend the nights joking about, reminiscing and enjoying each other's company, the deadlier their love becomes.</p><p>They both know how a relationship of hero and a civilian would turn out—chaotic.</p><p>But sometimes, it's worth risking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We don't have to take our clothes off to have a good time

**Author's Note:**

> Super short fluff one short:)
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> -Ellie

He didn't know how he got here. He was simply just visiting Marinette at her home which led to where he was now—

Laying right by her in her bed.

She giggled when he made another cat-related pun and proceeded to lightly jabbed him with her elbow.

Small gestures of teasing like this made Chat Noir more eager to stay, even if it meant that Nathalie might realise that he wasn't in his room. Even if it meant, he would be grounded. It was worth it anyways.

He knew this would do him no good. Hours after hours, curled up under the sheets, talking about trivial matters and reminiscing. Marinette's palm would constantly reach to cover chat noir's mouth when he laughed too loud and she would whisper to him, "Shh! I don't want my parents to know about this." He smiled as he watch her mutter a cuss word and then retreated back under her sheets.

It was killing him. He couldn't stand how she smiled at him. He told himself each day that he would stop coming by her house. And that it would benefit both of them if he does so, but Chat Noir never did.

Marinette was intoxicating. Like a drug. Sometimes but rarely, she would hum the lyrics of 'we don't have to take our clothes off'

_'The night is young, so are we_  
_Let's just get to know each other slow and easily, '_

_'We don't have to take our clothes off to have a good time'_

That described their relationship. Truly platonic but purely beautiful.

He would usually wait until she dozed off, and reluctantly placed a light kiss on her forehead. He couldn't risk waking her up, she deserved so much more than just a mere cat.

He knew she liked someone else. He too liked ladybug, but as every day with her passed, the love for ladybug was slowly being erased.

Today, it was different. Marinette was opening up about the guy she adored.

Bleached blonde hair. Tanned skin. Green eyes. Tall.

According to her, he was kind, humble and handsome. But him being handsome wasn't the reason she liked him, as she said: "He is different. I thought he was a basic rich kid with a shitty attitude but he is so humble and kind. He is so perf—"

He felt something scratching against his throat, something that he kept tucked deep within himself. And finally it was out and Chat noir blurted out, "I love you, Marinette."

He closed his eyes. Chat noir imagined the many scenarios that could happen.

1\. she would bluntly reject him. Totally erasing him from her life and stop him from visiting her.

  
2\. She would think he is joking and probably jab him with her elbow again

  
3\. Say that she likes another person and kindly reject him

He slowly pried open each eyelid and was surprised to see a smiling Marinette and even with the dim lighting that shone through the window above her bed, it was apparent that her cheeks were flushed red.

"You didn't let me finish, kitty cat. I…I'll like to get over and done with that boy. And even if he is perfect, there's you," Marinette buried her face with her hands. "I know this probably will be messy because you are a hero and all. But…but—"

"we can try to work this out?"

"Yeah..." Marinette pupils widened as chat noir placed his hand on her neck and leaned in to smash his lips against hers.

The kiss was filled with passion and love and not lust. It was as if both of them were yin and yang, and finally, both ends meet and finally unite. It was as if they were truly meant to be.

All the longing and wishing for each other to belong to one another has finally ended.

They only stopped when they ran out of breath. Marinette pulled away and stared into Chat Noir's eye, "Thank you for everything, thank you for being there for me all the time. I love you," she smiled. She felt at ease, free and now she could say it anytime she wanted now.

she said it again," I love you."

He cradled her head against his chest and too said, "I love you."

And they were back, cuddled under the sheets and chat noir waited till she slept but this time, he didn't leave for home but instead, slept right next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> DID I GIVE U THE FEELS?!


End file.
